fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny (Game)
is a 2002 platforming video game for the Game Boy Color and the Game Boy Advance, released in Japan on July 21, 2002 and in the United States on October 4, 2002, and in European countries on December 2002. The game eventually started a franchise: a sequel, ''Jenny: The Game, was released for the Game Boy Advance. This was followed by an anime series, Jenny: The Animated Series. A second sequel, Jenny 2: The New World, was released for the Game Boy Advance and the Nintendo DS. A third sequel, Jenny and Zenny, was released for the Nintendo DS as the conclusion to the anime series. Unlike Jenny, its sequel features and series were produced by HAL Laboratory. It stars a little blue creature, named Puffian Number 851, nicknamed "Jenny" (a parody of Stitch from the Lilo & Stitch franchise), who was created by Professor Kulian, and travels across Aurora Island to reclaim the Secret Wand from Captain Alchemist. The game was graphically themed after the Kirby series, and was the second game to have graphic themes, with the first being Q-Boy (despite Jenny being an official game). Some people claims it to be the knock-off of the Kirby games. Gameplay Jenny is a two-dimensional, side-scrolling platform game. In addition to the typical run and jump controls, Jenny also has the ability to inhale enemies, similar to Kirby. Despite Jenny being invulnerable to all damages as shown in the manual, there is an energy bar at the top left corner, which will act like Jenny's health points. When being hit, the bar will turn yellow and turns red when hit again later. When Jenny is hit when there is a the red bar, her energy ran out, resulting in losing the life. If she ran out of lives, she'll get a game over. There are food such as carrots, bananas and spinach that can be used to turn the energy bar either yellow or green. Apples, which are uncommon, instantly turns the bar green. Characters * : A blue, rabbit/gerbil-like Puffian, who is the Puffian Number 851, and the main protagonist of the series and also the player's character. Actually the most illegally powerful of all Puffians, she has a all the powers far from humans, monsters and Puffians alike. Since she's fast, explosion-proof and was completely invulnerable to all damages, she is sent to Aurora Island to retrieve the Secret Wand. Jenny also has the ability to teleport in the same way as Mega Man does it in his games. Most of the time, she was in the . When health is dropped to red or or confronting Captain Alchemist, she turns into . *'Professor Kulian,'' : A brilliant alien scientist who created many Puffians and was the father of Jenny. *'Ms. Kulian,'' : Dr. Kulian's wife and the mother of Jenny. *'Sora Kulian,'' : Dr. Kulian's daughter and a "sister" of Jenny's. *'Captain Alchemist,'' : The main antagonist of the series, an alien space pirate who wants to conquer the world by stealing the Secret Wand. Trivia *In December 31, 2001, Jenny and Sora first appeared in the Japanese-exclusive The Adventures of Super Mario Advance manga, in the last panel where they were thinking about their upcoming game, presumably Jenny. This is pure coincidence, however. *There was a deer-like robot named NIN10-DOE, a reference to Nintendo. Category:Jenny Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Nintendo Games